


And The Earth Sang

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Co-workers, F/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: There's something about Bill's co-workers that draws him to her, but to pursue her could put his job on the line.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	And The Earth Sang

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Weasleys, Witches and Writers Hump Day Drabble No 2. Prompt was about co-workers. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you to my beta ladyblackpotterpeveral!

When she walked it was almost as if he could hear the earth singing beneath her feet. He knew she was part feels but he was ninety-eight percent sure that this had nothing to do with his attraction to Fleur. He liked to think that he was strong enough to resist the charm, especially when she wasn't purposefully turning it on.

But that didn't change the fact that there was something about the blonde that drew Bill towards her. The problem was that he couldn't act on this. It was absolutely against Gringotts' company policy to have romantic or sexual relations with your colleagues. It didn't help matters that there weren't that many human employees, and therefore very little chance to actually interact with other human beings.

It really didn't help matters that Fleur was drop dead gorgeous.

On one particularly warm summer's day when he was outside Gringotts' he actually found himself debating quitting his job. At that point he had to admit that it was possible that her heels charm might have had some affect on him, but it wasn't as if he was clamouring to ask her out either. He had some sort of restraint.

His thoughts of quitting his job came from his want for something other than a desk job in his life anyway. He had taken the job at the bank to keep his mother happy. She was already so worried about everyone else that he had thought that he would at least give her one less person to have to worry about. But now that he was so close to home, he had itchy feet all over again.

Still, he knew that he shouldn't complain. He was one of the lucky ones. He'd had somewhere that he could go straight after school, somewhere that also offered him a safer opportunity. A lot of his year, and even more so with the younger years what with the current climate, did not have that.

"May I sit?" A musical voice asked and before he had even looked up at the owner of it, he was nodding. He didn't need to look to see that it was _her_ ; he could already feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"What are you reading?" Fleur asked after a moment or two in which Bill was frantically trying to collect his thoughts in order to appear to be something other than the gormless idiot that he knew he resembled just then.

He blinked rapidly at her question. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had actually forgotten that he had brought a book on his lunch break with him. "Oh. Uh. It's a muggle one, the Da Vinci Code. Percy bought me it as a joke a few years back but it's actually pretty good." He managed as he closed the book to show her the cover, as if she couldn't just take his word for it.

Fleur nodded slightly but Bill was sure that she didn't have any real interest in his book and that was why she didn't ask any more questions about it. She was silent for a moment and Bill found himself watching her out of the corner of his eye as she carefully unwrapped her sandwich. He wondered if every move was as calculated as it appeared to be or if that was just a part of her natural grace.

He couldn't help watching her, knowing that he was already crossing that imaginary line but unable to help himself. It was okay while they were out here in the quiet, almost empty street - not a lot of people did their shopping on a Tuesday lunch time - but once they were back inside the building, back inside their small office, he didn't think that it would be acceptable. In fact, it could even perhaps be considered staring, but he was pretending that was not what he was doing today.

"I think that we should go on a date." Fleur said without even looking in his direction, but there was no denying the smile that flickered across her lips. It was unmistakable and caused a tingle to run down his spine.

"Uh. I would actually love that but that's not allowed…" He said slowly. He couldn't help but be pleased that she wanted to go on a date with him out of the all the people in the world that she could possibly have - his own brothers had been head over heels for her just a couple of years ago - but he wasn't going to put his whole career in jeopardy for a girl.

"I have handed in my notice. This was just my summer job." Fleur continued, the smile toying with the corners of her lips now. "So when you're ready, you can ask me out and we can meet for coffee."

Bill held back a 'woop' though he couldn't hide the grin that broke out across his lips. Sure, he'd be sad to see her go, but he now had hope that he would get to take her out like he had dreamed since he had first met her. "How about dinner to celebrate your last day?" He suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Fleur grinned and without a moment's notice she leaned across and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Bill knew it was clichéd but he could have sworn that he felt a spark of electricity pass between them.

"Perfect." He repeated. That's exactly what she was. Perfect.


End file.
